


Counting all the freckles on your perfect face

by aythia



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aythia/pseuds/aythia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is beautiful, Jared is seeing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting all the freckles on your perfect face

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at <http://aythia.livejournal.com/13210.html>

~*~

  
He could spend hours just looking at that face. He often did. When the air in their room was heavy with the scent of their lovemaking and the windows were open to let in the summer's breeze, he could sit in bed for hours and watch Jensen sleep. Could see how all the worries just melted off his friend, his boyfriend, his love.

From the first time they had met, he had been amazed at how beautiful Jensen was. Amazing body, gorgeous face, and the greenest eyes he had ever seen. Jared had never felt attracted to another man before that moment and at first he had worried about it, afraid that Jensen would call him on it, would notice something. And he had.

Jared smiled as he looked down at the man in their bed. It hadn't taken long for friendship to turn into love between them and even now, five years later, he was amazed that Jensen had chosen him. Had been willing to risk everything to have a shot at what they had now.

The soft white sheet pooled out around Jensen's flat belly, covering his lower body but leaving his chest bare and Jared traced one finger over defined abs, careful not to disturb the sleeping man. A wonderful dusting of freckles covered the golden skin of Jensen's shoulders. He was so beautiful lying in their bed, spread out for Jared to admire.

His eyes traveled up to Jensen's face again, fingers stroking softly over cheekbones, tracing the contour of full plush lips. He leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to those lips and even in deep sleep, Jensen moaned softly at the touch. Close up like that, Jared could see that days spent in the sun had brought even more freckles to Jensen's face.

Jared loved those freckles, the ones that were always there and the ones that only came with the sun. He wanted to get to know each one of them, touch them, kiss them.

With the soft breeze from the open windows caressing them both, he propped himself up so he could see Jensen's face better and tried to find patterns in those small golden spots.

Jensen was sleeping, and Jared was counting the freckles on his perfect face.

~*~


End file.
